


The Pride of Nekoma

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (and vice versa), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Implications of Kuroo Liking Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: What if Nekoma lost to Nohebi that day . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeggiMed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggiMed/gifts).



> A commission piece for MeggiMed! thank you so much, again, for commissioning me! I really enjoyed writing this despite the sad. ;;;;
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it!

Kuroo stares at the scoreboard, his heart pounding in his throat, as the stone in his stomach sinks deeper. The snakes on the other side of the net are congratulating each other. Kuroo doesn't want to look behind him to see how his own team is faring. He can already sense their disappointment, their frustration. It weighs on his shoulders like an anchor, threatening to send him tumbling through the floorboards. Each inhale stings sharply in his chest, and he can't stop staring at those damn numbers.

"Kuro."

A hand tugs at his sleeve. Blinking, Kuroo pulls himself out of his daze, turning his head to look down at Kenma beside him. He can't read his expression, but then again Kenma is generally hard to read when he's internalizing his emotions.

"They're waiting for us." Kenma nods past him to the Nohebi team lining up to shake their hands.

"Right," Kuroo says with a nod, glad his voice remains steady. He squares his shoulders and turns to face his team. As he suspected, their faces are full of varying degrees of emotion. Lev's eyes are red, and Shibayama is actually sniffling, though he's doing his best to hide the tears. Kuroo gives them all a smile.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now, so we might as well leave the court with dignity," he says, beckoning for them to follow him.

The team falls in beside him, as they face Nohebi. Daishou Suguru smirks at him from behind the net. He holds out his hand, and Kuroo grips it more tightly than he probably should. To his credit, Daishou doesn't wince.

"Looks like the best team won," he says.

"There's always next year," Kuroo says through his teeth.

"Sadly, you won't be around for that."

"Still, your team should watch its back. Cats always land on their feet." Kuroo smirks, releasing his hand. He doesn't miss the way Daishou rolls his eyes at his statement, but he ignores it, as his team turn to face the Nekoma crowd. He can see Akane and Alisa both crying, and his gut twists.

_I disappointed them . . . I disappointed all of them._

"Thank you for your support," he calls out, bowing to the crowd, the rest of the team following suit.

It's a quiet procession to the locker rooms, as the team showers and changes back into their gym clothes. Kuroo can feel each glance that's directed toward him, and he keeps his chin high, his back straight, doing his best to maintain his "cool and confident" captain persona for their sakes.

"This sucks!" Yaku exclaims suddenly, as they start packing their uniforms into their bags. "I'm sorry, everyone! I wasn't able to help you guys out 'cause of my stupid ankle!"

"It's not your fault, Yaku-san!" Shibayama cries. "I should've been a better libero in your place!"

Kuroo taps Shibayama on the head. "Hey, none of that. You did the best you could, and next year you'll do even better. This is just the beginning for you first years. You'll practice hard, come back stronger, and show everyone Nekoma's capable of."

Shibayama looks up at him with shining eyes, but Kuroo turns away, picking up his bag and heading for the doors. One by one the team trickles out of the room, heading for the bus that will take them back to the school. Kuroo watches as each member enters the bus, counting them off. When he reaches the end, he frowns.

"Where's Kenma?" he asks.

The team glances at each other, but Kuroo doesn't give them the chance to respond. He turns and heads back into the gymnasium at a light jog. Inside it's crowded with everyone leaving, but Kuroo is certain Kenma isn't out here where the people are. Instead, he heads back into the locker room, and finds Kenma sitting on one of the benches. His hair is covering his face, so Kuroo can't see his expression, but when he hears Kuroo approach he lifts his head.

There are no signs that he's been crying, which is good, but his lip has been chewed to the point of bleeding. That isn't good.

"Hey," Kuroo says softly, crouching down in front of him. "You tried your best. I don't think I've ever seen you try so hard, except maybe against Fukurodani. I'm proud of you." He smiles, reaching out to tug gently on the ends of Kenma's hair.

Kenma peers at him from behind his hair. "You're doing it again," he says softly.

Kuroo blinks back at him. "Doing what again?"

Kenma stands, gesturing for Kuroo to take his seat. He does, albeit slowly.

"Kenma, what are you—" He cuts off as Kenma drops a towel over his head, obscuring his vision.

"I know you're upset," Kenma says. "You're putting on your cool, unfazed captain mask, but you don't have to, you know. Not with me."

Kuroo stares down at Kenma's shoes, realizing now what he's giving him. The knot in his stomach grows larger, forcing itself into his chest. He aches, and his eyes begin to burn. His hands grip his knees tightly, curling into his Nekoma sweatpants. He remembers the sight of the scoreboard, that infuriating smirk on Daishou's face. This was his last year at Nekoma, his last chance to make his team and Nekomata proud. He was going to take them to Nationals, give Nekomata the Battle at the Garbage Dump he deserved.

Of course he has faith in his kouhai to come back stronger next year, but the fact remains that he won't be fighting with them.

His chest shudders, and his vision blurs. Squeezing his eyes shut, hidden behind the towel, he allows the tears to fall.

His shoulders shake, as each stifled sob cuts through him like a knife. It hurts. Everything hurts, but the disappointment he feels in himself stings the most.

After a moment, Kuroo feels small hands rest against his shoulders. Kenma's moved closer, and Kuroo presses his head into his best friend's stomach. His fingers itch to reach up and curl into Kenma's hips, to hold him as close as Kenma will allow, but he simply grips his knees more tightly. He doesn't want to take the risk that he'll overstep and make things uncomfortable. One of Kenma's hands moves to the back of his head, cradling it gently, and the dam inside Kuroo finally breaks.

He's not sure how long he sits there, but eventually the tears subside, and he's able to pull away with a deep, shuddering exhale. Kenma slowly pulls the towel from his head, and Kuroo leans back to give him a small, shaky smile.

"Thank you, Kenma," he says, genuinely grateful.

Kenma looks away. "The others are waiting."

Kuroo stands, wiping at his face with the towel and sniffling a couple times. His chest doesn't feel quite as heavy, as he follows Kenma out of the room and through the gymnasium.

The bus is, thankfully, still there as they exit, and Kuroo gives the team an apologetic smile as he enters behind Kenma.

"Sorry about that!" he says. "We're all set to go now!"

"Kuroo," Nekomata says, clearing his throat.

Kuroo glances down at his coach expectantly.

"I've already spoken to the other third years," he says solemnly. "And I wanted to tell you, before you say anything to the team, that I have never been disappointed in you, and that didn't change today. You played well."

Kuroo swallows back the lump in his throat, as he bows deeply. "Thank you, sir," he says.

Straightening, he turns toward the team, all of them looking up at him from their seats. Kuroo's eyes find Kenma's, sitting alone near the back, waiting for him. Kenma nods, briefly, but that's enough to give Kuroo the strength to take a deep breath and address his teammates. 

"The time I've spent with all of you has been truly amazing," he starts, grinning faintly. "I feel very lucky to have been a part of this team, and I'm really proud of you all. Kai, Yaku, it's been a pleasure playing alongside you all this time. You're both strong, capable players, and I know that you both will accomplish great things in the future. And to the rest of you . . . I know you'll make me proud. You'll grow stronger, better, faster . . . you'll come back here, and you'll win the spot for Nationals. I believe in all of you." 

He bows then, doing his best to keep more tears in check. "Thank you for these three years." 

When he straightens, he sees Yamamoto standing with tears streaming down his face. Kuroo inwardly cringes, waiting for an outburst of some kind, but instead the wing-spiker holds out his fist toward Kuroo and says clearly,

"We are like the blood in our veins."

Fukunaga and Shibayama stand at the same time, holding out their fists as well, as Shibayama chirps,

"We will flow smoothly."

Lev and Inuoka stand next, fists out, speaking loudly in their enthusiasm.

"And keep the oxygen moving!"

Kenma stands last, slowly, raising his fist directly toward Kuroo's chest.

"So the brain functions normally," he says, large gold eyes staring into Kuroo's.

Kai and Yaku are beaming at him. Beside him, Nekomata grunts in affirmation, a proud grin on his face.

Kuroo feels the tears spilling over again, despite his best efforts to keep them at bay. Quickly, he rubs at his eyes, his chest aching now for a different reason. 

"Fuck, you guys," he says with a tremulous laugh. "You're making me look so uncool right now."

The team laughs, and as Kuroo makes his way back to Kenma's seat, they pat him on the back, saying things like "we'll miss you, captain!" and "come cheer for us next year, okay?"

Kuroo collapses into the seat beside Kenma with a sigh. As the bus pulls away from the gymnasium, he turns to smirk at him.

"How much did they pay you to participate in that?" he asks.

"It was Kenma's idea, actually! He told us when you were showering!" Lev exclaims, turning in his seat to look back at them.

Kenma glares at Lev, slouching down and whipping out his PSP to avoid eye-contact with anyone. Kuroo can't help but grin, affection welling up in him even stronger. 

"Was it really your idea?" he asks softly, beneath the noise of conversation and the bus engine.

Kenma glances sidelong at him, before turning his gaze back to his game. "You're not a disappointment, so you shouldn't feel like one. Everyone thinks you're a great captain."

"Thank you," Kuroo says softly. "Again." He reaches out to tug gently on Kenma's hair. "You know . . . with the amount of respect the team has for you, and how easily you're able to get them to follow your ideas . . . you might just be captain material yourself."

"Fuck, no."

Kuroo laughs. The sting of the loss is still present, he's sure it won't go away for a while, but sitting here with Kenma, with his team, seeing their strength and their unity . . .

He can't help but feel pride.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
